


Father

by calamariqueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, original piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: A small drabble about a child and a supernatural being.





	Father

The sun beamed softly onto her face.

She breathed slowly, the delicacy of her facial features vibrant in the sun’s shining gaze.

A pail sat next to her, the sun’s gaze also shining upon it.

She began to open her eyes, meeting eye to eye with the sun. She rubbed her eyelids with her hands, yawning softly.

She blinked a few times, and her eyes widened.

“Oh no, I gotta get back!” She cried.

She quickly grabbed the pail of water and scurried onward.

The pail sloshed constantly, as her hands began to turn red from carrying the pail itself.

“You’re  _ way _ too heavy!” She pouted.

Gaining sight of the house, she pranced on over, and knocked on the door.

“Daddy, I’m home!” She shouted.

The door opened.

A pale black figure, covered with fur and vibrant white eyes, stared down at the girl, and smiled.

“ **Welcome back** .”

-

“You shouldn’t be out so late.” He said, lightly hitting the girl with a chopping motion,

‘You know better.”

“S-Sorry, Daddy.” She pouted.

“I found my  _ very own _ sleeping spot!”

“Sleeping spot?” he questioned.

“Yeah!” She replied back.

“I found a big, pretty stump in the woods, and I took a nap!”

“That’s delightful.” He smiled.

“Maybe you could show me sometime.

“I will!” She shouted.

“When mommy gets back, I’ll take you guys there and we all can have lost of fun!”

**A mother** .

Her statement struck him like a bolt of lightning.

He cringed a bit. He knew he’d have to use the same excuse once again.

He couldn’t  _ bear _ to tell her the truth, it would shatter her heart into dozens of pieces.

He’d planned to tell her when she’d gotten a bit older a few years back, but she was now seven years old.

She was a still a child, but she’d have a clear idea of what he meant.

He wanted to tell her everything.

**Everything closeted in the back of his mind** .

But, no matter how much he wanted to try, he just couldn’t let those words slip from his mouth. They stayed in his consciousness, buried.

“Daddy?”

The girl called out to him, and he snapped back to reality.

“Y-Yes?” He mumbled.

“You look all sweaty.” She replied.

He looked down at his palms. His palms were wet, slick with sweat.

“It’s a tad bit warm in here.” He lied.

**How blunt, saying something like that in the middle of February** **_._ **

He put his hand to his face, crawling in a pit of his own mere stupidity.

“Have you made dinner yet?” The girl asked, pouncing onto him.

“Is it potato stew today?”

“Is it?”

Chuckling a bit, he replied.

“It most certainly is.”

“YAAAY!” She shouted.

She ran around the room with a plush rabbit, singing about potatoes.

“ _ Potatoes, potatoes, yummy potatoes _ ..!”

Seeing the girl happy put a satisfying grin on his face.

It was not only a feeling of proclaimed happiness, but an aura of melancholy.

**For he was not the father of this child** .

-

The clouds roared at lighting struck from above.

She ran as far as her legs could take her, shielding the baby’s face.

The wind brimmed her eyes with forceful tears as droplets of rain hit her aggressively.

The baby cried at the cloud’s thunderous rage, it’s face filled with fear.

“ _ I have to hurry _ .” She thought.

Iron shields and sharpened swords clamored in the distance. The chants of horses echoed through the forest as they charged after her.

Her pace quickened, as fear engulfed her body.

The baby continued to wail, as the mother came to a complete stop.

**A cottage was right in front of them** .

The mother laid the child near the door and kissed its forehead.

Tears fell from the mother’s eyes, as she whispered in the child’s ear;

“ _ Goodbye _ .”

And as the cottage door began to open, the unknown creature feasting its eyes upon the child, the mother never returned.

**For she was executed the following day.**


End file.
